model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Layla Silverwood/Potions
For a list of potions, go here. For a list of ingredients, go here. For a more simplified explanation, go here. Introduction Making Potions in the Model is very similar to learning and casting spells, because of this it is necessary to fully understand spell casting system. *To make potions, there are five potion Creation Spells. These can be learned like spells to increase their bonus. !cast potions_basic !cast potions_int+ !cast potions_int- !cast potions_NEWT+ !cast potions_NEWT- *There are three potion Practice Spells. These can be learned like spells to eventually move their bonuses to potion Creation Spells. !learn potions !learn potions_advanced !learn potions_expert Simplified Flowchart Learning and Making Potions While the system uses the same commands as casting and learning spell, the actual process is significantly different and require explanation. 'Learning Potions' There are two ways to earn bonuses on potions, either by directly learning the Creation Spells or by learning the Practice Spells. Due to potion Creation Spells having such a high DC, it can be difficult or impossible to successfully learn them. Which is why players can attempt to learn Practice Spells and then eventually move the bonus points to Creation Spells. 'Making Potions' For a list of potions, go here. right|thumb|350px|An example of a succesful potion production, regardless of the failure in casting. In order to produce a potion, it is not necessary to succeed in casting it. One must simply meet or exceed the dice check of the potion. potions_basic potions_int+ potions_int- potions_NEWT+ potions_NEWT- The five potion Creation Spells are all used to make different sorts of potions. The reasons for this is due to the category of the potions. They are initially seperated into three categories: * Basic: Simple potions, they do not require a long time to brew. Will often require common ingredients. * Intermediate: Much more advanced potions, they have greater effects. * NEWT: Exceptionally advanced potions, they could take a long time to brew and will have greater effects. Will require uncommon or rare ingredients. Then they are separated by their positive (+''') or negative (-') effects. 'Ingredients and Time Gated' In the Potions List you may notice '''Ingredients' and Time Gated. *If you make a potion you must use up an ingredient, this can be done with the command below. More information can be found in the Ingredients section below. p!use *If you make a potion with a Time Gated specification, it means you are not allowed access to this potion until after that time. **For example, the Felix Felicis has a restriction of 3 OOC Weeks. After you successfully brew the potions, you will not be able to use it until after those 3 weeks. 'Spell Modifiers' Similarly to Spell Casting & Learning, learning and making potions will use modifiers. * (A)ssisted: Increases your dice size by two. (i.e. 1d4 --> 1d6) ** When a professor assists you, in class or outside of class. ** When a student who has mastered the spell is aiding you. *** If you transfer your points to another potions spell, you must remaster it to assist someone. * (B)urdened: Gives a -1 modifier to your dice check. ** When you're attempting to learn potions through indirect methods, such as: reading a book, watching someone, etc. *** You can avoid the modifier by learning through practical activities, such as chopping ingredients. * ©ombat: Takes away your year modifier. ** Used for the production of potions that may modify stats upon usage. This information will be part of the potion's description. Ingredients For a list of ingredients, go here. 'Obtaining Ingredients' In order to brew certain potions, ingredients are required, which are separated by three types: Uncommon, Unusual and Rare. To gather ingredients, simply use the command below, in #ingredients_cabinet channel in Hogwarts or at #slug-and-jiggers in Diagon Alley. p!ingredient To view your ingredients, use the following: p!inventory Other Methods * A professor may give you ingredients for various reasons: ** Simply requesting it. ** Helping them. ** Being good in class. * Rewards from adventures. * Purchasing Rare ingredients with OOC points (in very limited quantities, coming soon). 'Using Ingredients' When making a potion, one needs to use up their ingredient, the only exception to this are for potions made in and for class. Failure to do so could result in punishment. To use a specific ingredient, use the following: p!use 'Trading Ingredients' You can also trade ingredients with other players, but this process must be roleplayed. Failure to do so will result in punishment. The following commands can be used to discover your user id and to give an ingredient to someone: p!userinfo p!give Potion Mechanics While most potions are simple in nature and their effects can simply be roleplayed, some aspects of a potion will be fixed with OOC limitations. These information can be found on the description of the potion and the information below is to clarify it. 'Consumption of Potions' *All potions need to be ingested or enter into the bloodstream. **The only exceptions are potions with Balm, Salve or Gas in the title, or the description specifies that it will work on contact. 'Stats and Potions' *Certain potions may affect stats. **The affected stats will be detailed in the potion's description. **'Positive effects do not stack.' You may only have one positive active potion effect on you at a time. You can however have multiple negative effects. 'Owning Potions' *In order to own a potion, one must make them. **Trading potions is only allowed for potions with small effects. **Potions that are made with rare and unusual ingredients, give stat bonuses, give any other sort of advantage to themselves or disadvantages to others, etc. are not to be traded. *Some potion descriptions will clarify how many vials you may have on yourself. **In an adventure, pathfinders may set restrictions on how many potions you may bring with you. 'Potion Expiration' *Potions must be made and used in the same year. **For example, if one made a potion during their 2nd year, it will expire at the start of the 3rd year. 'Amount Produced' *Unless stated otherwise in the description, you only produce enough for one vial. **The amount is flexible for potions that use common or unusual ingredients and/or are relatively low-effect. Potion Specific Guidelines 'Polyjuice' Brewing Polyjuice *Polyjuice takes two (2) OOC Weeks to brew. *You may only have two (2) doses of Polyjuice at any one time, so you must use any current dosages you have before you can finish brewing the potion. *You can use hair, skin flakes, dandruff, nail clippings or eyelashes in Polyjuice to activate it. Rules #Polyjuice lasts one (1) in model hour, which will be considered roughly half a day for this purpose. #*You are allowed to stretch out a scene for longer than half a day, but keep in mind how much time your actions would take IC. #*Staff may step in if they feel you are abusing the lengths of Polyjuice. #You must have OOC permission to impersonate someone with Polyjuice. #* You can arrange with that person, OOC, on how the material was acquired and whether or not you should roll for it. #* You are to inform the person exactly what it is you plan on doing. Failure to do so could result in retconning of the scene. #* The person has every right to stop someone from continuing, if they feel they stepped outside of the original agreement. #You must change your display name. #*If you need to change your house colors, you may ping a @Admin member and request the change, but let them know you are using Polyjuice to do it. #You may enter the person's common room while under the effects of Polyjuice. #You may Polyjuice a Professor, but the same OOC rules apply. If you impersonate a Professor, you will not gain access to the Restricted Section unless you pay for a visit with OOC points. 'Love Potion' *After obtaining a Love Potion, either through brewing or buying it, you dip the tip of your wand briefly in the concoction. This will cause the potion to imprint on you, making you the target of affections for whoever drinks it. *s!willpower rolls equal or greater than the DC of the specific love potion will allow the consumer to resist it. **Willpower rolls will not work against Amortentia. *Love Potion Antidote will cure all of the base love potions. **Amorentia will require a DC of 25 or higher. Rules #You must have OOC permission before giving someone a love potion. #You may cause the potion to imprint on someone that isn't you by using their wand, but you must have the OOC permission of that person as well. #If the person becomes uncomfortable with the scene or the effects at any time, they may request to end the scene, regardless of whatever permission they gave you before. 'Poisons & Antidotes' Antidote to Common Poisons Cures: * Muggle Poisons (Arsenic, Lead, other toxins.) * Common magical creatures. * Common magical ingredients. * Confusing Concoction * Blinding Poison * Overdoses on Herbicide Potion Antidote to Uncommon Poisons Cures: * The poisons of more exotic magical creatures. * Unusual and rare magical ingredients. * Angel's Trumpet Draught * Moonseed Poison * Dogbane Poison * Bloodroot Poison * Baneberry Poison Category:Tab View